1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bendable flex-rigid wiring board, part of which is formed with a flexible substrate, and to its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Patent Publication 2006-140213, the following is described: a flex-rigid wiring board having a core substrate in a rigid-section; a flexible substrate arranged horizontally next to the core substrate; a flexible adhesive layer laminated on the core substrate and the flexible substrate; a wiring pattern formed on the flexible adhesive layer that is positioned on the rigid section; and a blind via and/or a through-hole that connect wiring patterns formed on each layer. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.